A number of different devices may be used to occlude a body cavity including, for example, a blood vessel. An example of an occlusion device includes embolization coils. Embolization coils are permanent and promote blood clots or tissue growth over a period of time, thereby occluding the body cavity. However, while the blood clots or the tissue grows, blood may continue to flow past the coil and through the body cavity. It may take a significant period of time for sufficient tissue to grow to fully occlude the body cavity. This leaves a patient open to a risk of injury from the condition which requires the body cavity to be occluded. An example of such a condition includes, but is not limited to, an atrial septal defect such as a patent foramen ovale.
When it is desirable to quickly occlude a blood vessel, embolization material may be injected into the blood vessel. An external blood pressure monitoring means is generally used to determine the condition of embolization.